Why Don't You Hate Me?
by Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden
Summary: A conversation between two friends... with some other stuff you have read to discover. Warning mention of alcohol induced violence and violence. No romance. They are friends, brothers that's it. Though if you want to see it as more I wont stop you but that is not what this story is about. I don't own the cover image.


_**Why Don't You Hate Me?**_

 _ **I do not own Merlin**_

* * *

Arthur sat there on his bed watching the serving boy work. Normally they would be slinging jokes and teasing jibes and insults at each other but today was hard on both of them. The young prince had stood up to his father and Merlin had stood by his side ever faithful… That is what Arthur was thinking on as he watched his friend work; he wondered what he had done to earn such loyalty, such faith. He hated to admit it but he had never really been a good friend, hell he had not even been a good person before Merlin showed up and started putting him in his place.

He gave him the one thing he craved true friendship, treating him like a normal person telling him what he needed to hear not what he wanted to hear but he had never earned that not from anyone especially not from Merlin. He has treated the boy, like dirt at first and despite them both having moved on from that Arthur still felt guilty. He also realised he had a bad habit of lashing out by throwing the object nearest to him, he had seen Merlin flinch a few times when he was in a bad mood and reached for something… and the stocks he had stopped putting him in there after the kids started throwing potatoes he hated seeing Merlin hurt.

"You should hate me," Arthur says softly surprising himself and Merlin who looks up at the prince from where he was polishing Arthur's boots.

Merlin stares at the young Pendragon for a long moment considering the words. Other magic users and servants had said before that Merlin should hate the prince for his father's actions; for Arthur's own actions but Merlin could not do that. He thought back to the Dragon's words "One can never truly hate their other half" or something similar. They were friends, brothers neither admit it unless it was just them and they were having a serious conversation because of their stations, because of the King, but the sentiment was there none the less so Merlin spoke "Maybe… I mean you are the biggest prat I have ever met, you are rather arrogant, never listen to reason, you act without thinking, cannot handle being proved wrong, extremely prideful, a rather twisted sense of humour, you also have a violent temper and cannot look after yourself despite being a grown man." Merlin lists off Arthur's biggest faults and the prince flinches as each on hits home he goes to speak but Merlin continuing cuts him off. "However, you are brave and you care for your kingdom and its people, all of them not just the nobles. You are an excellent leader and you take responsibility for your mistakes as well as try and fix them, you are honourable, sometimes smart, you can inspire hope and courage in others, you learn from your mistakes, you do eventually seek council from others and listen to it, and you are mostly open minded."

Arthur stares at Merlin as he hears him point out both good and bad things about him.

"Arthur you are not perfect and you never will be. But you are trying to be a better person, I do not hate you because I can see that you are trying, I do not hate you because you are my friend" Arthur nods at that, he needed those words… he frowned "how is it that you always know what I need to hear?" He asks and Merlin smiles "I am special like that. Besides, I have had a lot more experience dealing with emotional stuff then you and we both know it" Arthur snorts then nods conceding to that point "Yeah… you know something Merlin, you may be an idiot or at least act like one most of the time but you are rather wise when it is needed…" Merlin grins at the sort of compliment and shrugs "I do what is needed, sire." Arthur blinked at the formal address then he heard his father's voice outside his door and winced as it slammed open Uther looked mad… Arthur stood up glad Merlin was there. "What the hell was that? You embarrassed yourself and me in front of King Lumin! You had no right…" "I had every right father!" Arthur snapped "Last time I checked I am the crown prince not a child or anyone else. I will be king someday, hopefully not too soon, but someday and I cannot be a proper ruler if you keep treating me like a child who cannot make its own choices."

Uther glowered at his son and reached out before anyone could register what was happening and back handed Arthur across the face sending him to the floor… or rather he would have hit the floor if Merlin had not caught him grunting slightly at the weight. Uther was already leaving the room before Arthur had started to fall and did not look back slamming the door closed behind him.

Merlin spared the door a single glare before looking at the stunned prince wincing at the cut and bruise that was already forming. "Arthur?" Merlin questioned as the prince sat up looking rather sad and haunted. He pulled away from his manservant and let out a breath. "Thank you for catching me Merlin." He says softly Merlin is stunned Arthur saying "thank you" no something was wrong "Arthur, has he hit you before?" Merlin questioned concerned he was not going to let this go "Not since I was a kid… and only then when he drank too much… he told me once that it was my fault my mother died… that I should have died instead…" Arthur was still in shock rambling to keep the fear away. "He said I was a mistake." Merlin scowled at this admission "More the fool to him then. You will be the best king Camelot will ever know you are already a great man after all." Arthur let out a rather bitter laugh at that and looked at Merlin who had wet a cloth for his face. "Thanks to you and Gwen" Merlin shrugged "You would not have changed if that was who you were meant to be. Arthur you were just stuck trying to please your father you forgot who you are"

Arthur looks at Merlin as he tends to the cut on his face and sighs… "I do not know what I have done to earn a friend like you Merlin but I am sure glad I did even if you are an idiot most of the time" Merlin grins "I am glad to be counted among your friends even if you are a prat."

Arthur laughs and Merlin joins in a moment later.

* * *

Years later, in the time of Albion, King Arthur thinks back on that conversation and realises how true his first statement was… "Merlin." The King calls to his Court Sorcerer who was just about to leave to throne room "Yes Arthur?" He almost sighs walking back over to his King; his friend "Is this why you had such faith in me? Why you were and still are so stupidly loyal?" Merlin frowns at Arthur and shakes his head "At first yeah it was more about destiny than anything else. Then I watched you change and grow. You risked your life for me when I was poisoned, saving your neck. You always tried to rescue everyone no matter his or her station in life and most importantly, you became my friend. Sure I hoped you would do all of this but to me saving you was saving a friend." Merlin answered honestly and Arthur smiled a bit resting his hand on Merlin's shoulder pulling him into a hug and sighing "Thank you Merlin for everything you have done" Merlin smiles and returns the hug before they both pulled away. "Your welcome"

"Do not let it go to your head" Arthur warns grinning "Last time I checked you were the prat here not me"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"Dollophead"

They walked out of the throne room throwing friendly insults at each other. As Queen Guinevere rolled her eyes and the Knights of the Round Table laughed. They would never understand those two but they knew that they built this kingdom and needed them to stop them from tearing it apart every time they got in a fight.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Not sure how I did with the characters but I tried my best**

 **Constructive criticism welcome**

 **Hate will be ignored.**

 **Mewgirl Anna Out!**


End file.
